Priceless
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: One-shot! Kendall and Logan's son Hayden struggles to learn. They feel awful for him, until they discover ABC Mouse, the best program they've ever seen. Now Hayden's made a complete turn around; he loves to learn. And the feeling they get when Hayden has confidence in his ability to learn? Priceless. Rated T for a couple of kisses and stuff


Getting tired of trying to think of ideas for my other stories, any suggestions? So in the meantime here's a cute little Kogan one-shot for you. Enjoy!

…

Kendall waited patiently in the car for Logan to return with their little boy, Hayden. Logan was inside with Hayden's teacher, discussing something of 'vital importance'. What that could amount to was Hayden wasn't eating his snack or not sharing his toys. Hey he's only three. There's not a lot he can do yet. The blonde saw his ravenette walking out with his other ravenette.

"Hayden!" he said cheerfully, climbing out of the car. Hayden's brown eyes widen and he ran to the blonde.

"Daddy!" he cried, jumping into his arms. "Miss Conner says I don't learn." Kendall shot Logan a look. The expression he currently wore, without having Hayden looking at him, was grim. This was not good. All the same, Kendall put a smile on his face as he helped Hayden strap himself into his booster seat.

"I'm sure that's not the case sweetie," he said, double checking to make sure he was well and truly in. You could never be too careful. Logan climbed in behind the wheel. Kendall normally drove, but today he wasn't going to stop him. He swung around to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. He gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and intertwined their fingers so Logan was forced to drive with one hand. The blonde rubbed circles on the ravenette's palm as Hayden sat in the back talking gibberish to his stuffed animals. Kendall smiled. Having Hayden come into their lives was the best thing that ever happened. They'd been trying so hard to adopt a kid, but the orphanage wouldn't let them have anybody. They sued and fought and finally, against all odds, won. They got to pick whomever they wanted. The minute they laid eyes on then one-year-old Hayden, they had to have him. Having a child did wonders on their relationship, letting them grow stronger in love and letting them direct that love onto someone who really needed it.

"Whatcha thinking baby?" Logan asked softly. Kendall snapped out of his dream state and gave a heart-felt laugh.

"Just the day we brought Hayden home," he said. "How happy we were to finally have a family and how happy Hayden was to finally have one all his own." He turned to look at the toddler, who was quietly listening to his parents' conversation. "Right sweetie?" he asked with a smile. Hayden beamed at him.

"Yes daddy," he said. "Being adopted was the best moment of my life. I have a family who will love me forever." That kid was wise beyond his years. Kendall felt tears of happiness pricking at the corners of his eyes, and when he turned to look at Logan, his eyes were also a little watery.

"Yes sweetie," he mumbled, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Daddy and I will always love you."

…

"So what's this about him not learning," Kendall asked when Hayden was down for bed. After dinner he had half an hour to play, then it was time for a bath. Pajamas on after that, then going potty and brushing his teeth. His favorite part of going to bed was curling up on his bed with both of his daddies and reading a bedtime story, typically _Good Night Moon_ or _Hop on Pop_. Kendall just finished tucking him in and turning on his night light. Now they needed to discuss his apparent learning disability.

"It's what she says," Logan answered, not bothering to look up from the pile of paperwork in front of him. Being a college professor had some perks and downsides, but in the long run it was worth it. "Information doesn't stick with him. All of the other children can count up to twenty and can sing the alphabet and even read a little. He can barely count, he doesn't know his ABC's, and he won't even look at a book if he has to read it himself. She's worried he won't be able to advance from preschool until he's five or six. Kendall, we know he's smart." The ravenette finally looked up from his papers. "He has it in him. Maybe he just needs a different approach to learning. I heard this wonderful program called ABC Mouse from one of my students. His younger siblings absolutely adore it." Kendall thought that over.

"It can't hurt to try," he said, sitting at the computer desk and logging on.

-Eight Months Later-

"4 plus 4 is eight daddy!" Hayden said with much glee. Four years old and he could read like a second grader, do math at a first grade level, and he could do science and history as a third grader. He almost didn't need to be in preschool for one more year. But because of his age he was going to. "And 4 plus 8 is twelve." Logan set the flash cards down and ruffled his hair.

"Good job Hayden," he said. "Now go get daddy a book and read to him, okay?" Hayden giggled and ran into his room to get a book. Kendall came up from the basement as he ran by. "Hey Kendall," Logan called. "You won't believe the transformation in him. He loves to learn." Kendall smiled and wandered over to sit next to him. He gave the ravenette a tender kiss on the lips and pulled back.

"We always knew he could do it," the blonde replied as the toddler returned with _Hop on Pop_. He sat down between them and began to read. The feeling Logan and Kendall had when he read to them and did math? Awesome. The way his teacher praised him at his big turn around? Amazing. The confidence he now had in his ability to learn.

Priceless.


End file.
